parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orcas Isle Metro Area (OIMA)
Orcas Island Metropolitan Area Orcas Isle Metropolitan Area (OIMA) - A border runs through it. The Orcas Island Metro Area (OIMA) is in North America where Washington state, United States uv America (USA), borders Canadian Columbia, Canada. From God's Pocket, just off the northern extreme of Vancouver Island (VanIsle) south to Priest Point in Olympia, Washington, and from River Jordan at the southwest corner of VanIsle to Hope on the eastern edge uv the Lower Mainland uv Canadian Columbia the total human population exceeds 7,000,000. Orcas Isle in the heart uv the Salish Sea. The Salish Sea is the combination uv Puget Sound and The Straight uv Georgia. Orcas Isle is in the heart uv the Salish Sea which is the heart uv the OIMA. The border between the USA and Canada splits this area in half geographically, and in population. The Largest Orcas Isle urban area is Seattle at 3.9 million. The Lower Mainland area uv Vancouver in Canada at about 2.4 million population. Professional Sports Sports teams based in Orcas Isle Metro Area: Baseball MLB - Orcas Mariners (Seattle) NWL - Orcas Canadians (Vancouver) Basketball NBA - Orcas Clippers (Seattle - 2015) WNBA - Orcas Storm (Seattle) Football: NFL - Orcas Seahawks (Seattle) CFL - BC Lions (Vancouver) CJFL - Langley Rams Hockey NHL - Orcas Canucks WHL - Orcas Giants (Vancouver) WHL - Seattle Thunderbirds (Seattle) WHL - Orcas Silvertips (Everett) BCHL - Coquitlam Express; Langley Rivermen; Surrey Eagles Lacrosse NLL - Vancouver Stealth WLA - Burnaby Lakers; Coquitlam Adanacs; Langley Thunder; Maple Ridge Burrards; New Westminster Salmonbellies Roller derby WFTDA - Terminal City Roller Girls (Vancouver) WFTDA - Rat City Rollergirls (Seattle) Rugby RCNJC - Vancouver Wave WAMNRL/AMNRL - Orcas Force (Seattle) Soccer MLS - Orcas Sounders FC (Seattle) MLS - Orcas Whitecaps FC (Vancouver) USL W-League - Orcas Sounders Women (Seattle) USL W-League - Orcas Whitecaps FC (Vancouver) PDL - Whitecaps FC (Vancouver) U-23 PCSL - Whitecaps FC Prospects (Vancouver) Ultimate Orcas Sockeye (Seattle) Orcas Rainmakers (Seattle) Orcas Nighthawks (Vancouver) World's most popular amusement park on the border: Golden Nuthouse Amusement Park is located in Blaine Harbor, Washington. It is the worlds most popular amusement park exceeding 1,280,000,000 visitors a month. More than an amusement park, the peanuts who visit go through a life-changing experience. They first enjoy a ride that can best be described as a cross between a ferris wheel and a roller coaster. That ride drops them into our tanning salon, called the 'Roaster'. They slide onto another 'Ferris Coaster' heading towards the 'Blancher' where they are literally pulled out uv their skins!. A third 'Ferris Coaster' sends them onto another series uv slides. These slides give them an experience similar to being part uv a mountain stream's waterfalls, each peanut having the experience uv being a drop uv water. From there they wait their turn to go through the life-changing experience called the 'Grinder'. Just as a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, our visitors morph into peanut butter. The reason i am telling you all uv this is so i can explain something i have learned through my experience at Golden Nuthouse. As humans, we have always assumed we are at the top uv the food chain, as it were. We believe the earth is for us to control, steward and enjoy! Not so, as i have learned while providing amusement for these sinister peanuts. Humans are actually servants uv the Legume Family! When peanuts grew in the wild, they had to compete for resources like all other plant and animal life. Then they had the bright idea to seek a symbiotic relationship with mankind. If they could just become desirable to humans, peanuts would proliferate via the human system uv farming. The humans would care for peanuts, giving them good soil, water, and all the food they need, Humans would even rid peanuts uv their natural enemies. Their plan has succeeded! The chosen manipulative symbiosis that peanuts use was to become food for humans. The peanuts then control human society by taking over the host animal and perpetuating the favorable farming practices peanuts enjoy. It is nothing less than cradle-to-grave socialism for peanuts! They control humans by becoming part uv us. Welcome to the peanut gallery. Then they manipulate (peanupulate?) us through our politics! You all remember the president elected in 1976, leader uv the most powerful nation on earth, the United States uv America. He was elected as James Earl "Jimmy" Carter. He was really none other than Mr. Peanut. How could we be so mesmerized by his famous smile! We were duped! He listed his occupation as peanut farmer. But he was really one uv THEM! The truth is, 1976 was not the first time, nor the last time, human politics has been peanupulated by them. The majority of peanuts grown in the USA live in the American South. There have been no less than fifteen presidents born in states where peanuts are prevalently grown. Several others have lived a large portion of their lives in these states. Example: Though it was un-constitutional, both the 43rd president and his vice president resided in Texas just prior to their election. (The U. S. constitution forbids both the president and vice president be voted for by electors from the same state, to guard against regional favoritism). Texas is generally one uv, if not the actual, largest growing area uv peanuts. As if that is not bad enough, no less than twenty five presidents are from states who consume the greatest number uv peanuts. It is clear peanuts have a great effect upon the selection uv the world's most powerful leader! Beware! Next time YOU vote, consider just what it is you have been snacking on!